


Reaper

by TheBentoBox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Ghosts, Horror, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBentoBox/pseuds/TheBentoBox
Summary: Ordinary school boy Toby Hastings gets around life by his usual calm self, not caring about matters that doesn't concern him, but when a large event involving his little sister rocks his life, he cant help but to blame himself. Things get strange when he starts seeing things that shouldn't exist. Life seemed normal for him until now...This story is made originally on Wattpad. You can find the link here:https://www.wattpad.com/story/130920901-reaper





	1. I fall down the stairs of hell

I woke up from my sleep with a jolt, dripping with sweat as usual, breathing heavily. I brushed the sweat off my forehead with my palm, exhaling loudly. Sluggishly, I made my way out of bed, my head hunched over as I made my way to the door. I stepped on some kind of plastic thingy I had lying on the floor, and it jabbed into my foot, making me scream out in pain. I hopped around like some kind of idiot, cursing as I slammed into my wall and my drawer, making my way to the door in a hopping sort of manner. I began to put my weight on the door, reaching down to open it, but it opened before I had the chance to do it myself. I fell forward where the door used to be, flying out of my room at an alarming rate. The speed of my fall made me fly down the stairs, my body bouncing down each step, making a painful reminder where the step and my body made contact. At last it all ended, my legs somehow managed to find their way over my head, my feet dangling in front of my face.  
My little sister Melody came rushing down the stairs after me, screaming to me something like "Sorry! I didn't mean it!". She eventually got to the bottom of the stairs, and helped me to my feet. She cried out a number of apologies, asking if she could help.  
I shrugged her off with an "I'm okay", and "I'm fine", and I made my way back up the stupid stairs back up to my room.  
I rubbed my head like I had nits in the shower, using soap to wash the slightly bloody hair clean, wincing as I went. When I was done, I made my way out of the shower and dried off with a towel. I stood still and looked at my reflection in the mirror, seeing my messy black hair hide parts of my face, still shiny from the water in the shower. My blue eyes stood out from the black hair, like the moon at night, the bright lights in a sea of darkness. My pale skin was turning red from the heat of the shower, itching me tempting me to scratch it. I walked out of the bathroom after I was dry and begun to get dressed, then made my way down the stairs I had my earlier event on.  
"Feel like breakfast now Toby?" Melody asked me, still with a hint of guilt in her eyes.  
"Um, yeah, I guess so" I replied. "What are we having?"  
"I think I'll make us omelette today"  
"Do you want me to cook?" I asked, not taking no as a answer.  
"No, I'll be fine" She replied, reaching for the fridge.  
"Please," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I don't want you to have to do everything today."  
She gave up whispering a little "Thanks", and sat down at the table and pulled out the paper, reading it like Mum used to. I began to start cracking the eggs, and cooking them, adding small amounts of ingredients while Melody wasn't watching. I began to think of Mum and Dad, how they left this world in front of us, just two years ago. It's just been Melody and I here, the foster care allowing us to stay at home, as we were so capable by ourselves, we didn't need to go into a foster home. We've been at home alone for the last year and a half. Melody and I only got to grips with the reality of Mum and Dad's death last month. Up until then, we cried ourselves to sleep, not wanting to face the reality. Eventually we got over it. I wonder what they would think of us now.  
"Careful!" Yelled Melody, making me have a tiny seizure, almost dropping the pan. I had the egg hanging of the side of the pan, taunting me as it dangled off the edge of the pan. I carefully re-adjusted it, saving the loss of breakfast for this morning. I slid the omelette onto the chopping board, rolled it up and cut it up into smaller pieces and arranged them on two seperate plates. Melody and I sat down at the table and didn't speak a word to each other. Eventually I found the courage inside me to speak.  
"So, um, what are you doing at school today?"  
"Not much, just the usual."  
"Are you still doing that art project?"  
"The comic? Um, yeah, I am."  
"How's it going?"  
"Uh, good, yeah."  
"Cool..."  
"Yeah..."  
We sat and didn't speak for a while, only breaking the silence by the sound of our forks colliding with the plates, an awkward silence forming between us. We didn't make eye contact often, and when we did, we looked away the instant we realised we were looking at each other. Why weren't we looking at each other? I felt so distant from each other.  
In the few minutes before we had to go to school, we were watching the news. News about singers, news about actors, news about the American president again, news about actors, nothing interesting. I switched off the news and told Melody that we needed to leave, not looking directly at her face. I stepped out the door, Melody behind me, and we started our trek to school.


	2. I get murdered by the pillow of doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of my story Reaper!
> 
> This was made originally on Wattpad, you can find the link here:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/130920901-reaper

We made or way down the Main Street that led to our school, avoiding puddles left by the rain on the previous night. We crossed the road once or twice, still not talking to each other, our heads directed to the floor. We eventually made our way through the school gates, splitting off into different directions, off to our different friends and different school lives, muttering a small "bye". I waddled in my damp shoes through the school grounds to the library where I normally hang out, dodging all the stupid kids yelling and throwing their handballs at each other, and steering clear of girls that seemed to judge you when you got near, trying to avoid dirty looks from people from all angles. I finally made it over to the library, the safe haven, a gift from god himself. Or at least that's what my group of friends, the "Nerds", called the place in which we reside. I threw my bag down in the lobby, and made my way over to our little section of the library, where we kept all the available beanbags, discussed video games and played fantasy themed board-games. We called it the Glade, named after the place in the Maze Runner series, where Thomas and the Gladers lived in the centre of a dangerous maze, the only safe spot. To us, it felt like that, away from the jerks, such as "Griever". Well, none of use remember the guys name, we just named him after the demonic monster slugs in the Maze Runner, and it stuck.  
I sat down on the comfy stool, nobody was here yet. I pulled out my manga and started reading. As I begun, a gigantic crushing force came down on my skull, breaking it and the rest of my bones underneath. Well maybe that's exaggeration. Grey stood above me, laughing, his massive pillow in hand, it was so old it hardened with age, becoming his infamous weapon, "Bane of Toby". It sure felt like it.  
"Come on man, you don't have to cry" Grey smirked.  
"I'm not crying jackass, it didn't hurt a bit." I remarked, trying not to scream out in pain. It hurt a lot. That thing earns it name "Bane of Toby" for sure. Grey sat down next to were I lay crippled on the floor, making sure nothing had broke. Grey was known among the group as the muscle, that generic comic book character who has overwhelming strength that makes the story a little boring from the immense strength. Grey offered a hand, and I accepted, he pulled me from the ground with the strength of a god.  
"You seen anyone else yet?" I asked. He returned a look, signalling he hadn't either. We both slumped on to the bean bags, bored stupid already, and waited for the Bell for first period.  
School was boring, that was for sure. It was one of those days where you learn heaps, but remember nothing, due to the teachers droning on and on about the same thing. I laid against a pillar near the gates, at the point where Melody and I met up to walk home. I wiped my mouth, blood had pooled against my lip again. I had another fight with Griever again. If it weren't for my reflexes after playing all those VR Games I have, I'd have more than a swollen lip to worry about. I wouldn't be an average nerd, more like those rare few who manage to be good at sports. Fortunately, karate was my forte. The whole reason I had started karate was for self defend against old Griever, that big kid who resembled Freddy Kruger without the burns. Slap a fedora on that kid and a ugly sweater, give him a murder weapon and burn his face and he'll look just like him. At least that's how I saw him. He used to beat me up, I couldn't do anything against a beefy kid who took boxing lessons. I often came home with cuts and bruises all over me, scrapes, and occasionally a broken nose. Mum would always take care of me though. Mum...  
"Toby!" Melody called out, running towards me.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Oh my god, your lip!" Melody's protective protocols began to go full power.  
"What's wrong? Did you get into another fight again? It wasn't that big guy again was it? Oh if I ever see that kid I'll-"  
"Melody, it's fine." I told her.  
"Okay."  
We began walking home.


End file.
